Isn't it incidentally incestuous?
by Ana89mika
Summary: AU! And the characters will be a little out of character for a sensible flow of the story! Well, where to begin? Lets just say...its all about blood relations! A new beginning, new place, and a new person in life who may or may not be a relative...How will it go for our Natsuki? She also has a whacky family history! Watch out...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I know...i know! I am supposed be posting the next chappie of "Mystical Bliss" but that story kinda requires quite serious thinking and loads of time...also currently the seriousness of applying for my Masters is all the seriousness i can handle! Don't worry dear readers, i will get back to that but meanwhile i sorta wanted to write something light and not-so-serious stuff! So, here it is.  
**

**Please please, don't just assume or presume anything by the title itself... I realize it can provoke some judgements but be kind and take it lightly. The story is more from a relaxed point of view and i really would not want to get some hate mails for the title or my idea...though constructive criticism is always welcome! (P.S: Any 'Calzona' fan here? Do check out my first story of this fandom!)  
This work is kinda rushed and not sort through properly, so feel free to point out the mistakes, errors, and irregular jumps here and there...Hope you all will like it!  
**

**Oh, also i don't own any of it and there is no intent of any personal gain from this story!  
**

**Isn't it incidentally incestuous?**

**Chapter-1: Celebration Contd.  
**

Our mother nature works in mysterious ways! These days though, we the human race, have become less and less thankful for the resources provided to sustain our existence. Thus, the irregularity in weather conditions, depleting structures at north and south pole, or sudden underground movements resulting in dreadful volcanic eruptions and many more examples. Oh no… don't get scared, this is not some random guilt-inspiring essay about 'The importance of going GREEN', although a small part in saving the planet EARTH wouldn't hurt , would it? Amongst the many wonders naturally constructed, there is this place; today it's a technologically advanced yet magnificently cultured country, an effortlessly natural archipelago, literally meaning a group of island, quintessentially called as Japan. In this group there is one small island known as Fuuka; lively, festive, and always cheerful place to reside and this is where it all began…

* * *

In the suburbs, nearby the downtown in Fuuka, there were numerous row houses. Decent, good natured, and friendly families lived there. In one such house, lived a small family consisting of only a mother and her daughter. Fall had almost begun and that meant another fresh start of college for the high school graduates.

On a pleasant Sunday afternoon, in this particular house, Seako Kuga was much reluctantly making preparations for an early dinner with a few specialties. Seako had always been wildly attractive. Even now, in her mid thirties, she showed no sign of rapid aging- dark black locks, flawless skin, perfectly proportioned body. It almost appeared as if she aged at her own convenience and comfort, against the rules of nature! Around an hour later, her daughter slammed the front door past her and went directly to her room. Who would want to face their parent after an eventful night of celebration, and much more, when the parent being Seako Kuga!

Taking half hour to get thoroughly cleaned up and fresh, she came out to the living area wearing a tank and boy shorts. Picking up an apple from the fruit bowl at the dining table, she made her way to the kitchen from where the sounds were coming. At the entrance of the kitchen, she released a knowing sigh and took a large bite of her overly sweet apple. Seako's right hand was busy trying to make some kind of thick white mixture and her left hand held a recipe book. They both didn't say anything. Half done with the apple, Natsuki took a seat at the breakfast bar opposite her mother.

"So who is coming for dinner", inquired Natsuki interestingly eying the apple in her hands. That lifeless fruit had no capability to glare at her after all, making it an easy target rather than looking directly at her mother.

Seako understood the insinuation of her daughter's question. She stopped her right hand motion and threw the recipe book on the hard granite. Frustration clearly had messed up her appearance, "and why would someone be coming to dinner? Can't I just make a special dinner to celebrate my daughter's acceptance in Tokyo U"?

Natsuki had to suck in her cheeks in an effort to not smile at her mother's obvious attempts. "Yes, you can", she said making a clean shot of the left over part of her apple in the bin. Bringing her eyes up to look at her mother she added, "except as I remember your cooking is anything but guest-worthy".

Seako was not really surprised at her daughter's taunt. She cleaned up and bent down on the kitchen counter, on her elbows, coming in level with her daughter. "Well, take out then", she sighed! The kitchen had never agreed with her, never! She had tried constantly but failed. Her own daughter, when young, had dubbed her attempts as 'Alien Food'! It did make her sad but no person can be good at everything. She had single handedly provided herself and her daughter a more-than-comfortable life! Just the inability of cooking would not change her efficiency as a mother now, would it?

Now that the menu for dinner was decided, they both relaxed on the couch in the hallway with television playing some repeat of a popular teen-drama. Natsuki lay down settling her heavy head in her mother's lap, knowing that she will start moving her fingers through her mane soon enough. Seako was lovingly combing her fingers through Natsuki's long locks. After a few moments of bliss and aided hangover, she decreased the volume and resumed the conversation that had started earlier, "tell me", she whined and shook her head furiously to gain her mother's attention. Seako stopped her motions and looked at her daughter with an obvious question. Getting the hint Natsuki calmly responded with her original query, "who is coming for dinner"?

"Oh", Seako started and paused trying to buy some time for herself as she knew her daughter won't take this news in a good way. Restarting her motions she said, "you know how I told you I have taken care of your accommodation in Tokyo", she waited for a reluctant hum from her daughter and continued, "well, I called her up for dinner so that you two could get a little acquainted before you had to shift".

Natsuki did not react at first. She knew her mother won't allow her to be by herself even if she wanted to. Nao had a family home in Tokyo and at first they both decided to live together but her mother did not agree. So, Natsuki had reluctantly agreed to let her mother decide where and how she was going to reside if it meant she still got to get away from Fuuka! "Yeeaah…but who is this person"?

"Well, she kind of is family", Seako uncertainly answered, "actually might even be my half-sister or something", she looked at her daughter who was getting more confused now. "I really don't want to go into family history right now, please! Just know that she is nice and a responsible person and she will be an excellent guardian to you in Tokyo", Seako provided a half-way answer still unsure. _At least I was told that she is family, who knows!_

"Wow…so all of sudden you have family now", Natsuki pushed herself off the couch and started towards the fridge for something to drink. "We have lived here all our lives and you don't have a family! You only have these neighboring crazy ladies as your 'Poker' friends", she was irritated by the fact that her mother was not okay with her living with a long time friend and yet she was okay with sending off her daughter to live with someone she had no idea even existed a minute ago!

"Hey", Seako countered a little offended, "there are a few things about the family history you don't know, so no judging", she really was not ready to disclose every single detail about her own childhood and past to her daughter yet. "And do not insult my friends okay"?

Natsuki was sipping the left over soda from the can and she had by now gotten the drift that her mother was really not going to go into history right now. So instead she let it go. But the next part was true to her knowledge and she retaliated, "I don't have to insult them! Their existence is already a natural offense". She got a warning, "Natsuki, mind your tongue", in turn. She huffed, "okay may be not everybody but that Satou something woman is definitely a pedophile".

"What"?

"Oh come on you had to have noticed"!

"Notice what exactly? She only thought you were too cute and so she used to hug and pet you. That is not molestation mind you", Seako only half wondered how the conversation has taken such a turn and defended her friend, "and since you have become quite an expert at avoiding her, what does it matter anymore"?

"It matters mom", Natsuki shouted. "I was sixteen! And it was not only hugs and petting. She always tried to grope me for God's sake", she had this crazy look in her eyes by now and she flailed her arms in every gesture possible, "oh and excuse? Wanting to see if I was developing properly! I mean who does that"?

"Natsuki you are overreacting", Seako knew her daughter had always been not much fond of any intimate physical contact except for her and she also knew that the friend being mentioned here was in fact a little handsy. "You know how these women can be sometimes, and besides she is so bad at poker! It's always easy money for me, I can't just stop being friends with her"! She restrained herself from telling Natsuki that the new high-top sneakers she had gotten for her were in fact from one such easy win at the last weekend's game.

Natsuki' s jaw dropped at her mother's antics and reasoning. "Freaking unbelievable", she muttered under her breath. "Oh guess what, I am currently congratulating myself! YAY…my mom is friends with my future potential rapist! Oh it's a dream come true", she dramatized the whole thing with hand gestures and over-expressiveness. "I will be in my room. Come get me when your 'somewhat half-sister' shows up"! With that she was hopping on the stairs for her room on the first floor. Seako only laughed lightly on her daughter being so theatrical!

* * *

After having a relaxing nap herself, she ordered for take-out from a nice nearby restaurant before heading into the shower. An hour and forty five easy minutes later she had set everything down at the dinner table and had woken up her daughter to get ready and come down. Natsuki had been on the last few stairs when she heard another voice, apart from her mother, in the doorway. Step by step the voice became clear and vaguely very familiar. She had to stop and trail down her memory for an answer but her mother calling her name interrupted her discovery. Her mother and the other person, the woman, seemed to be of same height. She could see the silhouette of a few chestnut locks running down by the side of her right hand. She saw that woman hand over a bottle of wine or sake to her mother and walk further into the house after toeing off her sandals. Seako moved completely out of the way and instructed Natsuki to show their guest the way to the dinner table.

Her vital body functions started failing once she came face to face with her guest. _I know her!_ She was now spellbound with the most dangerous and wild eyes ever and the crimson color only added to the ferocity. When the opposite person's lips formed a smirk the memories from last night started surfacing, but still it was painfully slow. She could not blink, could not breathe, could not move, could not speak, and most of all could not feel anything. Nothing! Wide eyed, her mind only focused on her memories to pin down the reason why she was reacting the way she was? There was definitely alcohol involved and also if she was remembering correctly it was sometime last night when she was out with her friends yet again celebrating the end of high school era!

Few seconds passed by and the other woman leaned into Natsuki to whisper, "ara, don't forget to breathe Nat-su-ki", and made her way inside the hall on her own leaving the dazed girl by herself.

The Kyoto accent and the peculiar 'ara' fueled her thoughts! The last night events flashed by her in a matter of seconds and she could not believe her luck! _"Ara, Nat-su-ki will remember me won't she"?_ Before her lungs could collapse, she found the will to breathe again and blinked away the dryness of her eyes. _This is just so freaking im-fuckin-possible!_

* * *

Life never stops for anybody. After passing up a phase, we welcome another. But still we take out a few moments and enjoy the things we have overcome before marching one step closer to our future. Like, for example, before going off to college students celebrate their survival through high school, don't they? Likewise, a group of friends were enjoying the end of their high-school ride and goading about their respective acceptances in different universities at a local bar in Fuuka. Although no one really gives a shit about being of proper age to be able to consume alcohol, but it certainly is amazing what a fake piece of paper called 'ID' can get you!

**Last night, Around Nine:**

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug"! Now, it isn't a hidden fact what hard drinks can do to the human liver, but a more surprising reality is when friends support the over intake of this so called heavenly liquid just in the spirit of having a nice time together, completely ignoring the torture they are putting their 'temple of a body' through! Every person on this particular booth watched intently as a dark haired girl let the last delightful drop of this delicious malt brew fall on her clumsily protruding tongue.

"Aaahhhhh", Natsuki placed the empty bottle on the table in front of her accompanied with a loud clank, "I finally did it", she exclaimed smugly looking at half dozen empty beer bottles that she alone has finished and that too in the matter of few minutes!

At this an attractive short haired red headed girl stood up, swaying, "a huge round of applause for Natsuki Kuga, who finally has proven that she is not a little wuss anymore", she commented quite honestly. The friends really did support by clapping and included a round of sweet standing ovation too.

"Yeah, yeah…I am all grown up, look at me-REBORN! Ha ha big joke, can we move on now", Natsuki remarked sarcastically. _"Blegh…..I don't feel so good"._

Mai noticed the contorted face and scooted closer. "A burp making its way up", she asked with a little genuine concern but more in a jabbing tone.

Natsuki did not reply for the next sixty seconds in hopes of pushing down the revolting stomach contents eager to make its way up. If only, it was so easy to overcome hurling! After a few failed attempts at gulping the embittered saliva down she said, " I really don't think it's only a burp", and ran off in the directions of restrooms.

After a good twenty minutes of bravado with the toilet seat, she was back at the booth trying to argue her way out from getting pushed into another dare. As the last one did not really stand. Thanks to Nao's twisted logics. According to which Natsuki had vomited out the beer within two minutes of consumption and so she technically did not go through the dare. Ridiculous but somehow it made sense coming from this particular red headed girl. After everybody's agreement she did not really have a choice and that was the cue for Chie's intervention.

"My turn", Chie jumped in leaving Aoi's side for the first time since the arrival at the bar. "3 o clock", she said and all five heads turned to their right, investigating the target.

"A woman! Should have known", Natsuki muttered knowingly assuming what she might have to do. "What do I have to do"?

"You really need to ask", Chie questioned back. "Well, I was gonna say to get her number but she seems too smart and cocky for you. So, just acquire as much information as you can about her".

"That's it", Mai and Aoi chorused, surprised!

"That's it? That's it? Really? I mean look at her", Natsuki was about to lift her right hand to point at the lady's back but the leftover sobriety stopped her, "she has to be seven or eight", she stopped for a moment to take a few swigs of new drink and examined the figure in question for few minutes before proceeding, "or may be even ten years older to me! Do you really expect me to go hit on her"?

"God Natsuki", Chie came the attractive woman's rescue, "Don't insult her! In the last hour alone she has turned down three guys and a girl, back to back", she continued praising. "And believe me she does it with so much compassion, it's almost heartbreaking to watch", she tried to put up a hurt expression.

"That's good no", Mai absentmindedly asked not having any idea about 'girl-pick-up-girl' routine.

"Nothing about this is good", Nao protested forcefully. "I mean, come on…this mutt here can really get us all in trouble", she hoped bringing everybody in the loop might help her get Natsuki out of the situation. But as thick headed as the dark haired girl was she clearly did not get the hint that Nao was trying to help her.

"Gee thanks", Natsuki mumbled, "Really Nao, the support and confidence is just what I needed". She took another moment and watched the woman's actions. The woman seemed pretty oblivious to the stares and looks she was getting. She was reading and making some kind of notes while drinking what seemed like iced tea or may be Scotch/whiskey. Her calm demeanor was making Natsuki more nervous. _Okay Nats…this is time to grow up. You are a grown up now… you gonna be in college soon…just get up and go talk to her! How hard could it be? I am gonna do it….I am gonna do it….YES I am going to do this! YEAH BABY!_ "Okay I am going to talk to her", she declared after having a self pep talk and started toward the bar counter where this lady was sitting with her study materials.

"She is so gonna get bombed", Chie snickered. She moved beside Aoi again but well, as predicted was received with a cold stare. She tried putting her left hand on Aoi's shoulder but was shrugged off. _Jesus …Not again!_

Nao was intently watching Natsuki's progression step by step. She was so positively sure that this was not going to end up well. "You know Chie, not everybody is a smooth talker like you".

Chie who was busy reasoning her way out with Aoi for watching that woman with such interest stopped and only shrugged clumsily at Nao's accusations. Mai poked Nao's side for attention. For next two very long minutes they watched Natsuki, who now only stood mid-way visibly swaying. Nao stood up instantly regretting the sudden jerk of her head and moved out of the booth. Reaching the other girl, she held her by her elbows and dragged her to the bar counter. She sat herself and Natsuki at the empty stools beside the woman, who still was engrossed in her work.

Taking a deep breath of courage she tried hard not to slur out, "excuse me", to the woman gaining her attention. Nao could not believe the eyes that were observing her with mild interest. No matter how much older this woman was she could not stop herself from staring blatantly at her. Eyes still saucer wide, she tried to calm herself down by at least trying to do what she came here to do. "I am in heaven aren't I", she sighed heavily and kept looking at the beauty with dreamy eyes!

The woman's smooth honey-laced laugh brought her back to senses and she blushed hard! She noticed that the woman was now watching someone behind her. Curiously she looked over her shoulder and cursed under her breath remembering the real reason for sitting down here. Clearing her throat and making herself as steady as she could she stuck out her right hand offering it to the woman, "Nao and this drunk idiot here is Natsuki ".

The woman, at first only smiled and took the hand offered and reciprocated, "Shizuru". She saw Nao struggling to maintain her balance as the other girl, Natsuki, slouched all her weight on her friend. It was Shizuru's turn to get surprised. She was now gazing in the most amazing, beautiful, and painfully expressive emerald eyes. She slowly traced the flushed features of this girl and her smiled widened at her cuteness and the furrow of those slightly thick brows. "So Nao, what can I do for you both"?

"My friends kind of dared this idiot", she lightly bumped her head into Natsuki's, which caused the furrow to deepen, for emphasis, "to talk to you and know more about you. So, you can tell her all about yourself and ask her anything you wanna know in turn". She freed herself from Natsuki and hopped down the stool, "my work here is done. It was nice meeting you Shizuru". And she walked away from the bar counter to the booth from where she was sure her friends had watched everything with interest. For a moment she also wished if she could swap this dare! _Ehh..well at least I stopped Natsuki from making a fool out of herself!_

All four of them kept their eyes at the same thing. They all saw Shizuru keep away her work aside and lean towards Natsuki to talk. For another fifteen or twenty minutes they saw, what seemed like Natsuki blushing, pouting, and huffing childishly at anything Shizuru would say. In the end, everybody in the bar was surprised by the 'good-bye' this dark haired girl had gotten.

_Gathering her belongings in her left hand, Shizuru pushed herself off the stool gracefully. Taking two steps ahead she stood in Natsuki's personal space. She ignored the stares she knew were directed towards her and leaned down a little to reach for this emerald-eyed beauty's left cheek. Placing a soft lingering kiss on the rose-y cheek she whispered, "Ara, Nat-su-ki will remember me. Won't sh", and walked off with a smug smile on her face without looking back for other girl's reaction._

Due to everyone being wasted beyond hope, they decided to crash the at Chie's place which was nearest to the bar. At the end of the night, Natsuki's alcohol affected mind pushed the happenings as far back as possible. But subconsciously she did remember the color of those ferocious eyes, the sweet melody of that voice, and the feel of those soft rose-petal lips on her left hot blushing cheek.

* * *

**Like it? Din't like it? Please review and i promise i will get back to "Mystical Bliss" as soon as this stuff with college applications end. **

**No beta, so all the mistakes are mine! Questions, reviews, PMs are anytime welcome...  
**

**And don't be too harsh about the plot, just take it easy, i will open up as it proceeds!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know... Long time! But life is really messy right now and cant seem to focus on anything else! This has been written more than a month before but i am uploading it today! I apologize to the readers but can't do anything about it... will try to be more frequent but no promises... Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it... just the imagination!**

**Isn't It Incidentally Incestuous?**

**Chapter:2**

**The Tokyo Surprise**

Natsuki still stood at the very place trying to be okay with everything going on around her. All of this was quite comically inexplicable, for her! The circumstances that had lead to this particular situation were not a fact, but a devilish conspiracy against her! The first random woman she tried hitting on turns out to be the supposed half-sister of her mother and apparently a prominent part of her crazy-assed-family's-not-yet-disclosed tell-tale? _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_ That moment she understood the real usage of the phrase, 'what a small world', and cursed herself for not being a member of the presumably extinct Mars-woman or Martian! _Do they even exist?_ _I am so so sooo screwed!_ She craned her neck to peek into the living room and saw her mother and Shizuru sitting side by side on the couch making awkward small talk! Trying to make no sound she hurried up the stairs to her room and embraced the safety that engulfed her with a heavy satisfactory sigh.

Both the grown up women had noticed the immediate exit of the younger one, but only one of them knew the exact reason behind it. Shizuru had to bite into her lower lip to stop the smirk that was so eager to ornate her features. Now, when the younger one was out of the field these two could get down to business. Seako, not caring much about hospitality, pushed herself off the couch to get a glass of red. With an insubstantial look towards Shizuru, whose posture was now much more relaxed than earlier, she casually asked, "you want some"?

"I will have a glass of white, thanks", Shizuru too replied without giving too much care for her tone. She was not happy with this sudden family indulgence but the events pertaining to Natsuki had so far amused her. But not as much to shadow the tactical manipulations she had faced from Seako recently!

After a few minutes of sipping their respective drinks in silence, Shizuru spoke as calmly as possible, "Seako", she waited for the other woman to pay attention, "in future I would appreciate if you could contact me directly instead of going to my mother first". It was not a hidden fact that Seako could be menacingly manipulative when needed but using her mother to get the desired result was not fair on her part. Shizuru could never deny anything her mother asked her to do, and much to her indefinite irritation, Seako had a capability to sweet talk her mother into doing anything she wanted. Even if it was a sudden abrupt visit after three years-seven months-five days of no contact at all!

Seako knew this was coming. She smiled a bit evilly and took a sip of her drink before reacting. "Now why would I want to do that"? She was somewhat enjoying the rage and annoyance betraying in Shizuru's figure. "Even when I was young she could never say no to me! It is actually undeniably comforting to know some things or rather some people never change", she articulated smugly not directing it particularly towards Shizuru.

They both had been somewhat forced to turn a blind eye to the situations and speculations revolving around the Kuga and the Fujino family. Seako was barely in her early teens when her father had left them. According to her mother's angry rants, Shizuru and her mother were responsible for that. But as wild and careless she had become during her teen years, she didn't care a pinch about her broken home. Her mother, when on deathbed, had burdened her with a promise to accept Shizuru as her younger sister. Her father too did not live long after that. And the only person alive to enlighten these two troubled souls, Shizuru's mother, had been-until forever- waiting for the 'right time'! During the course they had carried on with their lives, separately and deliberately avoiding each other. But the craving for truth still lingered somewhere in the back of their minds, just resting!

The timbre politeness lacing her usual voice had developed itself into an ice-cold non-caring one. "Don't you think it's a little too selfish? Even for you?" The irritation and helplessness of this situation finally got to her. She had a busy and crazy life back in Tokyo. The rush of the metro and the threat to excel or get kicked out of her work tenure was too much to handle in itself. The last thing she needed was having a spoon fed, pampered, immature, and overly-zealous fresh college girl to babysit! Also, on top of that, this particular girl was the daughter of her-according to some confusing family ties- crazy, manipulative, selfish, and bitchy half-sister!

Taking a moment to think about the question Seako did realize it was true, but what she wouldn't do just for her precious daughter? "There is no length of anything I wouldn't cross just for Natsuki, and you should keep that in mind while she resides with you". She warned Shizuru and by the looks of it, Shizuru could tell it was a fair and dangerous warning. "After what your family had put my mother through, I think you owe me at least this much", again she took a manipulative guilt inducing jab which she was sure would make things go her way. She knew it was, at this point unnecessary to dig out graves, but well…as they say it's just decomposed graves- no foul, no harm!

Shizuru's hold on her wine glass tightened extensively enough to break the stem. This thing with her mother and the Kuga family had always kept her chained to things she despised, but just as Natsuki was Seako's weakness, her mother was her's! "I will keep that in mind". She gave a tight dishonest smile over her glass. _Oh, how I am going to love tormenting your daughter…you just see!_ That fleeting wicked thought gave her an immediate relief. Almost, bordering to happiness as somehow this meant she had an upper hand here. "Anything else"?

The weightlessness of the last part indicated that she was not as wound up as a moment ago. After finishing up their drinks Seako suggested that they should get through a civilized dinner with Natsuki. Shizuru didn't resist as she was starving. After setting up the plates, she called up Natsuki to join them. Some feeble resistance later she finally found herself literally being dragged towards the dining area. Watching this sort of mother-daughter dynamics was another amusement for Shizuru. After five minutes of silent chewing they were interrupted by one of Seako's poker friends, thankfully for Natsuki it wasn't the pedophile one!

Shizuru knew the window of opportunity was going to be small here so she jumped into action. "Ara, why isn't Natsuki eating properly", she reverted back to the sweet, honey-laced, heavy Kyoto accent.

Natsuki had already been dead nervous about sitting on the same table as this woman and when her mother went to talk to one of her friends, she knew she was in a dangerous territory! Trying not to fidget she continued playing with the rice on her plate and absentmindedly tried to make it into her favorite Ducati. Just as she was ready to design the amazing body of her 'rice-bike' with some colorful veggies, that very amazing spell-binding tone caressed her hearing senses torturously. Stopping mid movement, she tried to look directly into those crimson perilous pair of eyes. The preying look, the smirk, and a subtle raise of perfectly curved eyebrow made her still as a rock! Second time that night every sense in her body just blatantly denied their existence. The only response she could muster was a pathetically weak whimper and a lousy lopsided twitch of her lips. After keeping this same expression for a few seconds, she willed herself hard to move or smile properly or in the least say something as long as it was not another meek snivel. Some effort later her lips parted and the choked breath released sounding like, "heh…he"!

Shizuru wanted to jump with joy at the result of her teasing. In that miraculous instant she felt like she could write the most meaningful, significant, and impressive one-liners for every happy occasion a human being could ever encounter but at the same time she also had no word to demonstrate her elation! _Take that Seako!_ "Oh, don't you worry Natsuki, I won't tell your mother about our little chat last night". _You, my poor girl, have no idea what you have gotten yourself into…tsk! _For a slightest fraction of second she felt pity for this blue haired unknowingly adorable innocent girl, but well, nothing that had happened to her was fair. So why should she give up this opportunity? Nope, not in a lifetime!

Natsuki was mere inches away from face-planting in her almost full plate when Seako returned. "You still haven't finished your veggies, Natsuki", she noted oblivious to her daughter's tormented soul and sat at her chair to finish off rest of the dinner. The previous uncomfortable silence followed too. Fortunately, for everyone, everything was finished after minutes of resettling. Natsuki did not waste any time in excusing herself as politely as she could and made her way to her room. Shizuru and Seako dropped the civilized act and went back to discuss the living arrangements albeit in as less words as possible. Half hour later of this impersonal business talk, Shizuru bid adieu and made her way out of this unlikable house. She still could rest and unwind for few hours before she had to catch the early flight to Tokyo. She stood in the streets waiting for a cab while operating her phone. Inside the house, Seako went back to cleaning the dishes. Natsuki, in her room, was pacing fanatically. Out of stupid curiosity she went to the window and saw Shizru hailing for a cab at the street. To her luck, that very moment she caught the sight of distinctly prominent pair of predatory eyes. Even from down the street the gaze made her motionless, more like spineless! She could blink only when the cab stopped in front of Shizuru. Before climbing in, Shizuru smirked, tilted her head slightly and waved her fingers at Natsuki.

She turned, rested her head and back, on the wall while keeping her eyes closed. Out of sheer nonsense frustration she bumped her head into the wall few times. The only thought piercing her mind was that how was she supposed to live with someone whose only presence can virtually turn her into an invalid! Also, it was not a matter of only days or months; it was years. And she didn't have the courage to endure the side-effects of Shizuru's mere existence for years. She shivered as she replayed the goodbye in her mind. When logically viewed, she couldn't not go to Tokyo but convincing her mother to let her stay with Nao was also not an option. _I could try talking to mom again…but what will I say?_ She pondered and pondered but no good reason came to her thick mind. _Okay…lets see..hmmm, here I go. Hey mom, if you don't want to see your daughter slowly and torturously turn into a deaf and dumb invalid please cancel my stay with her._ Annoyed with her own reason she groaned and pushed herself off the wall to go downstairs. _Like that would ever work!_

Downstairs, Seako was slouched on the sofa with a glass of red in the right hand. Her legs were stretched out on the coffee table and she was rubbing both her feet comfortingly with each other. Her mind was currently taking a relaxed stroll through her past. Earlier she too, like her mother, took refuge in blaming someone else for the things that had happened to her and her parents. Her teenage rebellion could have destroyed her life but it didn't instead it made her life more bearable and complete. How? Simply because Natsuki was the result of one such stupid spur-of-the moment action! But, the sudden need to grow up and years of survival on her own had changed her perspective for good. Now she understood that people and their emotions could never be so simply explicable. A smile and a self-pleased sigh escaped her lips when she caught the sound of her daughter's heavy footsteps behind her.

"You look awfully tired for someone who didn't do anything at all", Natsuki remarked and sat herself on the coffee table facing her mother. Seako's smile turned into a melodious laugh. "Mom, are you drunk"? Natsuki asked because her mother would never laugh at herself, ever! She made herself comfortable, took Seako's right foot in her lap and started massaging it lightly. She saw her mother look at her through slightly tired, low lidded eyes, "What"?

Seako smiled a little sadly realizing how immensely she was going to miss listening to her daughter's smart ass comments. "You are funny…just like me". Natsuki avoided countering this with another comment. She switched the right foot with the left one and concentrated unnecessarily hard at it. Seako realized what was going on, "what is it"?

Natsuki was just waiting for her mother to catch up. She kept her gaze fixed on the foot and spoke hesitantly, "do I absolutely have to live with her"? She didn't want her mother to think that she was questioning her judgment but in a way she was. "I mean I didn't even get to talk to her properly. And frankly, those red eyes are just too scary", she rambled.

"Not my fault you cooped yourself up in your room the whole time she was here", Seako lightly reprimanded her, "I did arrange this dinner for you to get a little acquainted with her". In a way, she was grateful that Natsuki was mostly absent as it gave her the leeway to deal with Shizuru the way she wanted. "Well, at least you now know how she looks", she finished.

Natsuki realized that her mother had knowingly avoided answering the question. She had no choice but to up her game and make herself strong enough to not let Shizuru's presence affect her like that. The most damaging were those eyes and she needed a shield from those, then maybe she could behave a little like herself! She remained silent and kept massaging her mother's feet one by one. Seako too had something she wanted to confirm, and this was probably the right time. She pulled her legs away and bent a little forward looking at Natsuki seriously.

Natsuki saw her mother's body language and lifted her eyebrows a little, "hmmm".

Seako inhaled leisurely and relaxed her nerves. She had a doubt but only her daughter's reaction could confirm it. "Can I ask you something"?

"Yeah"?

"If you feel like not answering then don't but please don't lie about it okay", Seako kept her voice calm and a little low that usual.

"What is it mom", Natsuki replied in the same manner and slid a little forward reaching her mother's hands.

Seako looked down at those reaching hands and enveloped them in her own palms. "Natsuki, tell me the real reason you want to go to Tokyo". Her grip involuntarily tightened when she realized her daughter's muscles tighten in response.

Natsuki had an idea what was coming but she didn't expect her mom to be so direct. She didn't want to lie and hurt her more than she probably already had but this was something she needed for her own peace of mind. Sometime's her mother's capabilities to know everything about her life frustrated her but at this moment she was glad her mother knew the truth. That meant she didn't even need an attempt to lie! Her silence was answer enough but she also wanted to say something. "Mom…you know everything. I just want you to let me do this, for me…please mom! Only once", she sighed and looked at her mother. Those aged light emeralds didn't show any anger; only love, hurt, and little bit of understanding too.

Seako took a sharp breath and released Natsuki's hands from her grasp. She stood up, "it's getting late. Go to bed okay"? She went to the kitchen and placed the wine glass in the sink. Stilled herself and after having a glass of water she proceeded to her room. She was about to reach her room's door knob when she heard Natsuki's faint call from the bottom of the stairs. She stopped but didn't turn to look at her.

"I love you mom. Good night".

Seako's already sad and heavy heart melted at this sweet gesture. "I love you too. Good night", she greeted back and went into her room. Exhausted from the emotional and mental exertion of completely different events and situations, they both retired for the night.

The next morning, everything reverted back to normal. The usual mother-daughter bickering continued relentlessly during the two days Natsuki prepared for her departure. As suspected, Seako had made a scene at the airport treating Natsuki like a five year old flying for the first time without supervision. What seemed like hours of shouting, cursing, and crying later she finally breathed a sigh of relief! Nao had gone to Tokyo a day early to settle in her place and to survey the university before starting the session. Her nerves were high in the sky much like how she literally was two hours earlier.

Right now she was in the cab being driven to her destination of next four years. More than anything she wanted to glance and awe at the mind-blowing infrastructure that was Tokyo but her mind was preoccupied with the fear of facing Shizuru. In previous two days she had tried breathing exercises and a little bit of yoga for the final facedown. But now all that seemed nothing but naïve and a stupid waste of time plus effort. _With that much concentration I would have beaten the world's best score at Warcraft!_ Her mother told her not to blindly trust the cab driver and keep her eyes on signposts at all times. The last signpost meant she was not being kidnapped and the destination was too near for her comfort. Within two minutes the cab stopped a few blocks away from Hanazono Memorial Hospital, Tokyo. After paying the driver she faced a four storeyed posh building. _Must be expensive...huh? _She needed to go to the third floor. Looking around she realized there was no elevator in this damn building! She patted herself on the back for managing as less luggage as possible which of course didn't make her mother happy. A decent amount of work out later she reached the main door of the desired flat. She puffed out her lungs and steeled herself for whatever was to come her way. She slightly knocked twice and waited…_I am brave and courageous…those eyes do not affect me…no they don't! _She kept chanting and waiting, chanting and waiting…and the door opened revealing…a brunette?

Natsuki was sure she had come to the right address…but a brunette? _Someone else lives with her?_ She took out the note, in which she had dotted down the address, from her jeans' right front pocket and tallied. _See I am at the right address._

"Aaahhh…you must be the house guest she was expecting", the brunette spoke and pulled Natsuki inside by her arm. Pushing her further in the brunette took her luggage and closed the door. This woman knew that the girl was not at all comfortable. She watched her silently for a minute and took pity. She took a few steps and involuntarily Natsuki backed away a little keeping her gaze fixed anywhere but at the woman. "Relax…I don't bite", she made her way to the middle door down the hallway and while passing Natsuki she added, "at least not until you ask me to".

Natsuki was scared, confused, angry, hungry, tired, and antsy. Her confidence was dissipating bit by bit the longer Shizuru took to appear. Fidgeting was not helping so to stop it she folded her arms tightly across her chest, scowled deeply, and started examining the flat. It was huge and well decorated. The kitchen was at the left end of the large hall, opposite side there were three doors. She assumed those were the rooms. The electronic appliances were well kept and shining._ Not bad at all!_ Seako had told her that Shizuru was a pretty busy person so how come her house was so well kept? Before she could speculate an answer she heard two familiar voices and turned.

"Ara, you are here", Shizuru made an obvious observation. The brunette whispered something in Shizuru's ears and exited the apartment. Shizuru and Natsuki were alone now. She noticed the brave front dissolving with every second and she smiled.

As always Natsuki was simply helpless. Her hands dropped at her sides, shoulders sagged a little bit, and anger in her eyes got quickly replaced by fear when she saw those crimsons nearing. Her breaths became shorter and shorter with every step. She gulped and wanted to step back but that damn useless pair of legs were numb.

Shizuru was now only a few inches away from Natsuki, which obviously she did on purpose._ Wow…I didn't know I had a sadistic side…this feels so good!_ "You know it's just so fascinating that some geniuses keep developing proverbs or sayings for every apt situation", She clasped her hands behind her and tilted her upper body a little forward, "don't you think so too"? It was, of course, rhetoric and not meant to answer; so straightening up she continued. "Like with you and your mother. 'An apple doesn't fall far from a tree'. Seako was a wild teenager and you most certainly are following her footsteps, aren't you"? She prodded with the purpose of insult and when she saw Natsuki's jaw clench she knew it hit the right chord! She cleared her throat and relaxed her own stance. "Firstly, welcome to Tokyo", her voice was not soft, glare hard, and demeanor aggressive, "secondly, this is my home turf and you will play by my rules. The last door down the hallway is your room. Washroom attached, so you won't have any problem. Don't ever try to enter any other room without permission. While we are both in the apartment, stay out of my way or better yet be invisible. Thirdly, I am not your parent, guardian or your babysitter so I won't feed you or tell you to eat or drag you to the dining table. I do not care even if you starve yourself to death. Fourthly, you get in any trouble in college, do not call me also do not put my name anywhere as your emergency contact. I mean it! Lastly, I somehow sense that you are far too desperate to stay in Tokyo to tell your mother about this conversation. So, that spares me the trouble of threatening you to keep shut", Shizuru finished with a tight smile and backed away. She opened the front door and looked back at the statue of the terrified, angry, and definitely confused girl in the middle of the room. "Ara Nat-su-ki", she reverted back to the soft, torturous, overly accented honey-laced voice. The unique pronunciation of her name broke the spell and for a fraction of second the emeralds disappeared under the currently dysfunctional eyelids. When she looked at her with hollow eyes she smirked the way she loved to and continued, "enjoy your stay", and walked out without waiting for a reply. _Oh…but I bet I will enjoy it more than you…my little house guest!_

**All the mistakes are mine and i have not proof read this chappie, so be gentle with the comments please! **

**Will hopefully see you soon or may be not! **


End file.
